The Disconcerted Husband
by iloveromance
Summary: Still angry with Frasier for revealing an embarrassing secret on his radio show in Seattle, Niles is completely humiliated when the secret is revealed yet again at Cliff's retirement party in Boston. But the real humiliation is yet to come and he fears that he'll never be the same. AU version of the episode "Cheerful Goodbyes"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I can hardly believe it, but this is officially my 200**__**th**__** Frasier story! I never dreamed I would end up writing SO many stories for this wonderful show and I could never have done this without the love, support and encouragement from my readers! Thanks to everyone who has read and commented on my stories, for I sincerely appreciate the feedback! I owe a tremendous thanks to Kristen for inadvertently giving me an idea for my first "Frasier" story, a crossover of "Seinfeld". I had only seen five episodes of "Frasier" when I wrote that story and her help was invaluable! I also wanted to give a huge thanks to Melinda who has been so supportive of my writing! I have a feeling that soon I'll be posting well over 300 Frasier stories, a feat that still seems incredible to me!**_

* * *

As they entered Logan International Airport, Frasier looked around in awe. "Oh, I love returning to Boston! There's just something in the air!"

Niles scowled at his brother in disgust. "Perhaps it's the toxic gas spewing from your gigantic mouth!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "For God's sake Niles will you just get over it? I didn't mention your name!"

"Oh, no, you just said it was someone with whom you shared a bunk bed who is now a psychiatrist! I'd say that narrows it down to... let's see... ME!"

"Niles, please! No one even noticed! And besides, there are very few people in Seattle who know you're my brother, so please let it go!"

Niles eyes widened and he turned to Daphne. "Did he really say what I think he said?"

"I'm afraid so, Niles but I still don't know what you're talking ab-."

Niles sighed and took her hand. "Never mind, Daphne. It's not important. Now, let's... hurry and get to our hotel. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't wanted to see Boston."

"I do, so why don't you make up with your brother about whatever it is he said to embarrass you. Niles, I wish you'd tell me what this is all about!"

"It's not important." Niles said again.

"The way you're carrying on, it certainly sounds important. Now what is it?"

"Aw come on Niles, it's not the end of the world! So your brother told all of Seattle a secret! What in the hell do you care?"

"Thank you, Dad." Frasier said, smiling at his father. "Now that everything is settled I'm really looking foreword to Cliff's retirement party and seeing the old gang again! And of course there's my speech at the banquet tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, about that..." Niles said. "You can forget about me introducing that speech, because it's simply not going to happen! Come on, Daphne, let's go!"

"Niles, be reasonable!" Frasier said, hurrying to catch up with them. "This has gone on far too long!"

"I agree." Daphne said. "And I still don't know what you're talking about!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell Daphne a long time ago." Frasier said.

Niles swallowed hard, the painful memory returning. "Because... I... Look, you're right. I should just forget about it and I'm sorry for getting so angry. I just..."

"Well, never mind that now. Let's just get a cab and go to the hotel. I'm dying to try one of those famous Boston lobsters."

Niles smiled at his wife. "No, it's Maine that's famous for lobster, Sweetheart. Boston is famous for beans."

Daphne looked at him, incredulous. "Beans? What kind of a city brags about bloody beans?"

When they reached Ground Transportation, Niles hailed a cab and just as Frasier was about to climb inside, Niles cleared his throat. "Um... You and Dad take the next one, Frasier. I'm going to... show Daphne around a bit before we get to the hotel."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "I see what you're doing."

"What? What am I doing?"

"You're being a damn fool, Niles! That's what you're doing!" Martin said. "Now let us in the damn cab!"

"Ah look, here comes anther one right now!" Niles said as he quickly opened the door of the nearest taxi and ushered Daphne inside. "See you at the hotel!"


	2. Chapter 2

He slammed the door and sighed as the taxi driver turned to look at him.

"Where to, Mister?"

"That's _Doctor._" Niles corrected. "And I want you to take us anywhere my beautiful wife wants. This is her trip and I want to make it special."

Daphne smiled and kissed her husband. "It _will_ be special Darling. I don't need you to show me around Boston. All I need is you right here beside me."

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Daphne... So much..."

When they kissed deeply, the taxi driver cleared his throat in annoyance. "Are you going to answer me or do I have to kick you out of this cab?"

Niles shuddered at the taxi driver's abruptness. "You're not by any chance a transfer from New York, are you?"

"No, why?" The taxi driver asked.

Niles nervously fidgeted with his tie. "No reason... I've just... heard things about New York taxi cab drivers."

"Well you didn't hear them from me, so where to?"

"Why don't you pick, Sweetheart?" Daphne asked. "We can go sight seeing later."

Niles sighed. "Just... take us to the hotel, please. The Four Seasons."

"Finally, an answer!" The taxi driver said as he sped away from the curb.

They drove in silence but Niles was fully aware of Daphne rubbing his hand. He knew he should tell her the truth about the horrible secret Frasier revealed on the radio, but it was completely humiliating. She was sure to think less of him and although he knew that she loved him, he shuddered when he thought of what she would say if she ever found out.

And he prayed that she never would.

"Here we are. The Four Seasons." The taxi driver said.

"Thank you." Niles said relived to get out of the disgusting taxi. "I'll just get our bags."

"They're back there!" Said the driver, pointing to the trunk. "Here... I'll get the lock for you."

There was a click and then the lid popped open. But the driver remained where he was.

"Gee, thanks." Niles said, reluctantly paying the driver's outrageous cab fare.

They'd no sooner gotten their bags out of the taxi when the driver sped away, leaving Niles and Daphne standing on the sidewalk. Daphne turned and faced the hotel.

"Oh Niles, it's beautiful!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "_You're_ beautiful. Now let's get inside and start enjoying this wonderful city. I'm going to take you to the best restaurant in town!"

Daphne turned and wrapped her arms around him. "That's a lovely gesture but I think you should invite your father and brother along. I know your brother isn't your favorite person right now but can't you just try to put up with him until after the party? For me?"

He looked into her eyes and brushed a lock of hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "All right. I'll do it for you. I'm sorry, Daphne."

"Oh Sweetheart." Daphne said kissing him again. "Whatever are you sorry for?"

He sighed and looked down at his feet. "Just... a lot of things."

When he sighed again, he felt himself wrapped in her arms, the scent of her hair wafting under his nose.

"Why don't we go upstairs and make reservations for that restaurant and then I'll show you how much I love you?"

"I would love that." He said; his voice becoming unsteady. "But what about-."

"The party? Don't worry, it won't take long. We'll be finished in plenty of time. And if we're not..." she said between kisses. "We can continue where we left off when we come back."

He stopped in his tracks, unable to believe what he was hearing. When he finally came back to reality, he saw her standing next to a bell attendant who was putting their bags on a luggage cart.

"Are you coming, Niles?"

His heart beat faster and he could hardly wait to take her into his arms and kiss her until he was breathless.

"Coming, my love!" he yelled, not caring how ridiculous he looked as he ran into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm... That was wonderful." Daphne sighed, rolling over among the pillows to face her handsome fiancé. "I never knew that _sightseeing_ in Boston could be so heavenly."

Niles laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her with a passion she had no idea could exist.

"What was that for?"

He smiled and ran his hand lightly across her cheek. "Because I love you."

Her lips trailed kisses from his neck to his bare shoulder and finally to his chest. "I love you too, Sweetheart. And as much as I want to continue this lovemaking session and stay in bed with you all day, we really should be getting ready for the party."

"You know, I'm sure that Frasier will be so happy to see his friends from Cheers that he'll hardly notice that we're gone." Niles pointed out.

"Niles, that's ridiculous! Didn't you hear him on the phone going on and on about how being in Boston brought back so many memories and how he wished he could introduce us to his friends?"

"Yes, I heard him and I have no intention of spending what will surely be a miserable evening-."

Her lips on his put an end to anything more he was going to say and he sighed in defeat.

"Look Darling, I know you don't want to do this and I'm really not that excited about it meself but think of it this way... it's an opportunity to make amends with your brother."

"No, Daphne! Absolutely not! Frasier has humiliated me before but this time he's gone too far!" I'm not giving him the satisfaction of-."

"Niles please! I wish you would tell me what this is ab-."

His mouth was on hers in an effort to make her forget about what she was thinking. And so far it was working.

When the series of passionate kisses ended, she smiled at him. "All right. But can't you just go to the party for me? We don't have to stay very long and-."

"Daphne, we can't possibly go to this party."

"Why not?"

"Because... this was supposed to be a surprise, but I have connections in Boston as well and although I had to pull a lot of strings, I got us a reservation for dinner tonight at L'Espaliar."

"Oh... Sounds lovely."

"It's more than lovely. It's the most exclusive and romantic restaurant in Boston, my angel."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "I don't deserve you."

At this he smiled and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "No, my angel. It is I who doesn't deserve you."

"All right, look... Why don't we go to the party for just a little while? Your brother can introduce us to his friends and we'll have polite conversation and then we'll leave. I can hardly wait to see what this restaurant is like." To make her point, Daphne playfully ran her fingers across Niles' chest. "Knowing you I have no doubt that this restaurant is anything less than wonderful."

The compliment made him smile and he kissed her deeply. "Thank you, my angel. And when you put it that way, I'll be happy to go to this party. The reservation isn't until later. We'll have plenty of time."

"I promise, we won't stay long, Darling. I just hate to see you and your brother at odds like this. Me brothers were always arguing and I never did anything about it. I guess that's part of the reason that I wanted to come to the States so badly. I love me family but-."

His gentle arms pulled her close to him and she blinked back unexpected tears. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "It's all right, my love. I'm sorry for upsetting you like this. Now why don't we get dressed for the party and then we'll be free to spend a wonderful evening together."

The kisses that followed sent them falling onto a sea of blankets that neither one of them wanted to leave. But they knew that the sooner they made an appearance at the party, the sooner they'd be able to concentrate on more important things; like each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you almost ready Niles?"

Niles sighed deeply, staring in the mirror as he straightened his tie. "I guess, but I still don't understand why we have to make an appearance at this party. The last thing I wanted to do was spend my evening with some of Frasier's obnoxious friends from the bar."

Daphne stood behind him and put her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "It means a lot to your brother and besides; we don't have to stay very long."

"Well, that's good because our reservations are for 9:00 sharp! I was told in no uncertain terms that we were very lucky to get a reservation in the first place. Not surprising given the reviews I've read about L'Espalier! I want this night to be special for you, my love."

"And I love you for it." Daphne replied, kissing his cheek once more. "But this party sounds like fun and it will be nice to finally meet these people that your brother keeps referring to."

Niles rolled his eyes. "One can only hope, anyway."

"Look, I promise, we'll only stay for a little while and then we can enjoy a nice romantic dinner... well, as romantic as possible with your brother and father along."

"Well, Daphne I wanted it to be just the two of us! I can always call and change-."

"No, just leave it the way it is. This is a good way to make amends with Frasier for... whatever it was that he said about you. Niles, I really wish you would tell me-."

He silenced her with a series of kisses that left her breathless. "Tell you what? How much I love you?" He said, smiling at her surprised expression.

"I love you, too." She said kissing him one last time. "Now, come on... we don't want to be late for Cliff's party. Frasier and Martin are waiting for us."

He sighed deeply and looked her up and down. "You look stunning."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" She said, wrapping him in a hug. "And you... are the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Daphne. You know... I highly doubt that Frasier would miss us if we were to miss this little party. What do you say we make sure that the bed is up to our standards?"

Daphne laughed and hit him playfully in the arm. "There's plenty of time for that later, Niles. And besides, from what I remember we already tested it... several times in fact!"

"Well, there's no reason why we can't test it out again."

Before she could respond, he kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless once more.

"We really should go, Niles."

"No... Let's stay here..." He said trailing kisses down her cheeks, her neck and into the hollow of her throat. "I love you so much... Daphne..."

"And I love you..." She said, finding it hard to pull away from him. "You know, maybe you're right. Perhaps we should-."

A knock on their door startled them apart.

"Daphne? Niles? You ready? Let's go! We don't want to be late for the party!" Frasier's muffled voice said.

"We're ready. Come in." Daphne said, giving Niles a sympathetic look.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Martin asked. "We should have left twenty minutes ago!"

"What's your hurry, Dad?" Niles asked. "You don't even know these people! And how could you even associate with people who think you're dead? I still can't believe Frasier would say such a thing! There's no telling what he said about me!"

"Niles, don't start that again!"

"Well, I have every right to be upset Frasier, after you told the entire population of Seattle that I-."

He stopped suddenly, catching a glimpse of his wife. "Um... never mind. Come on, Frasier. Hopefully there will be a lot of alcohol at this party, and it will make me forget about this whole... disaster!"

"Niles, why are you being so secretive about this?" Daphne asked, touching his shoulder.

"Because, Daphne it's... Just... come on... The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave and I don't want to miss having dinner at L'Espalier!"

Martin scoffed. "Oh geez, if this is one of those fancy schmancy restaurants, you can count me out! I'd much rather go to Cheers! I've heard so much about the place, I feel like I've lived there!"

"Dad, you haven't lived until you've been to Cheers, believe me." Frasier said. "But unfortunately, Cliff told me that Sam has the bar booked for a Red Sox reunion. Boy it would have been nice to see him again!"

Martin's eyes widened. "The _Red Sox_, really? I'd love to meet some of those guys! Imagine, me, Martin Crane, talking it up with Barry Givins or Frank Pascino!"

"Dad, you don't even like the Red Sox! You're always making snide comments about them whenever they come up to bat!"

"So? What's wrong with me wanting to meet a famous ball player?"

"You've met a famous ball player!" Frasier snapped. "In case you don't remember, the very famous Sam Malone was in our living room!"

Marin scoffed. "Oh right. The one who thought I was dead. Gee, thanks a lot Frasier! Now come on, I need a beer!"

As they walked out of the hotel room, Niles helped Daphne with her coat and grabbed his wallet. "And remember Frasier, the reservations are for 9:00. If we're a minute late-."

"I know, I know... Mr. Pasqual will give away our table." Frasier finished. "Trust me, Niles, we'll make it to the restaurant in plenty of time! I promise!"


	5. Chapter 5

_The Somerville Town Crier_

"This is a lovely place." Daphne mused as she entered the foyer followed by Frasier, Martin and Niles. "Don't you think so, Darling?"

Her husband drew her into his arms and kissed her. "Not as lovely as you, my angel."

"Niles, all of these compliments are spoiling me!" She laughed, leaning into his embrace.

"Never." He replied. "I could never compliment you enough."

When her cheeks flushed, she saw him smile and she was reminded once again of how lucky she was. And suddenly she couldn't wait to meet these friends that Frasier spoke so highly of. Her fingers entwined with Niles', she guided him through the crowd, headed straight for the large room that was decorated with balloons. "This must be the place."

"It most certainly is!" Frasier agreed. "Daphne, I'm afraid I misjudged you."

Intrigued, she glanced at her brother-in-law. "How so, Frasier?"

"I believe you really _are_ psychic!"

Martin grumbled. "Aw, come on Fras, don't be ridiculous! Any idiot would know which room the party's being held in! Maybe it's that big banner over the door that says _Happy Retirement Cliff_ that gave it away!"

Hurt, Daphne whirled around to face her father-in-law. "Are you saying I'm stupid, old man? Well, I'll have you know-."

Niles gently ushered Daphne away from Martin. "Come, my angel. Let's join the party."

When they entered the room which was filled with partygoers, Daphne glared at Martin. "You know, Niles I think you were right. Let's get this bloody party over with as soon as possible! I don't think I can stand much more of your father's-."

The room burst into cheers and applause as Niles and Daphne turned to see Frasier enter the room.

"All right, all right!" Frasier said, waiving and grinning as though he were campaigning for office. "I'm not the star attraction tonight! That would be-."

He stopped and made a beeline for a mustached man. "Well, Cliff Clavin! You son of a gun!"

The men embraced whole heartedly leaving Niles, Daphne and Martin to watch awkwardly.

"How ya doin' Frasier?" Cliff asked, punching Frasier in the arm. "I really appreciate your flying all the way out to Boston for my retirement party!"

Frasier laughed and slapped Cliff on the back. "What are friends for?"

"All right then, let's party!" Cliff shouted. He stopped when he noticed Niles, Daphne and Martin staring at him. "Hey, who are these people?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cliff." Frasier laughed. "Cliff Clavin, this is my father Martin Crane, my brother, Dr. Niles Crane and his wife Daphne."

Cliff greeted them warmly, paying extra attention to Daphne, much to her annoyance. But she disregarded it and hugged him in greeting.

Congratulations, Cliff. It's nice to meet you. Frasier's told us so much about you that I feel like I already know you."

Cliff's smile grew wider. "Well then, maybe we should get to know each other a little better, don't you think?"

Daringly she glanced at Niles, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Actually Niles and I had plans to-."

But she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the way Cliff was now staring at her husband.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Cliff exclaimed. "Niles Crane!"

Niles smiled and shook Cliff's hand once more. "Yes, we've already met, mere seconds ago, in fact. But it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance... again."

"Not half as much as it is to make yours!" Cliff laughed. "_Niles Crane_! I cannot believe it!"

"Well... Thank you, Cliff. I know I'm not as successful as Frasier here but-."

"Are you kidding me? You're a legend!" Cliff replied, laughing even harder.

Niles glanced at Daphne and Martin who shrugged in response, merely as confused as he. "I wouldn't say _legend_, Cliff, but-."

Cliff put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "The hell you aren't! Would you listen to this guy?"

Sensing that Niles was uncomfortable, Daphne made an attempt to change the subject. "Would you like a drink, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, a strong one." Niles replied. "As strong as possible."

Daphne smiled and kissed him. "All right."

When she was gone, Cliff eyed Niles strangely. "Hey, um... Niles... So Fras is pretty popular with that radio show of his, huh?"  
Niles rolled his eyes. "Well, contrary to what he thinks, he's not all that-."

Daphne retuned with a drink in her hand and a smile on her face. "Here you are, darling."

Niles took the drink from her and kissed her. "Thank you, my love." With one gulp he consumed the beverage, handing her the empty glass. "Do you mind, sweetheart?"

She smiled and gave him a knowing glance. "Not at all. I'll be right back."

When she left again, Niles couldn't help noticing the way Cliff was watching her walk to the bar. But for the sake of his wife and the promise he'd made to be cordial, he refrained from making a scene.

Daphne was right. He was taking this rift with Frasier too personally and although he was still quite angry with his disrespectful, arrogant older brother, he had to let it go. He wasn't ready to forgive Frasier or even talk about the way he was humiliated over the KACL airwaves, but he could at least be congenial toward Frasier's friends. After all, these people helped mold Frasier into the man he was, therefore having some affect on Niles' loving nephew Frederick.

But at that moment, he wasn't thinking of Frasier, his father or even Frederick. His wife's happiness was his only concern.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Cliff..." he began, trying a bit of small talk. "How long have you been a postal worker?"

"Well Niles, honestly I've done it so long that I can't remember when I stared or at least it feels that way."

"Frasier tells me that you've been doing this for several years. That's very admirable. And now you're reaping the benefits of retired life. I remember when Dad was shot and was forced to retire from the force. He wasn't happy about it..." He paused, taking a moment to empty his glass, ignoring the way Cliff was staring at him. Dear God, the man was worse than Eddie!

"Um... Hey Niles..."

"Hang on a second, Cliff. I'll be right back."

Grateful to be away from the annoying guest of honor, Niles crossed the room and headed straight for the bar. "Another one of these." He said to the bartender. "And make it a double!"

"Certainly sir."

Niles took the glass from the bartender and gave him a handsome tip. And then reluctantly he returned to Cliff. "So... where were we?" Niles asked.

"Niles, have you met Carla?" Cliff asked.

Niles smiled at the dark haired woman and extended his hand. "Can't say as I have. Pleased to meet you, Carla. Niles Crane."

She too, stared at him in apparent disbelief, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Is... something wrong?"

She walked around him in a circle, never taking her eyes off of him. And then she turned to the heavyset man who appeared next to her; the man who had been talking and laughing with his father earlier.

"Hey Norm, doesn't he remind you of Frasier?" She shouted, making Niles cringe. "Niles, say _indubitably_!"

Niles rolled his eyes in response. "Must I?"

"It's insane!" she cried. "You look just like him!"

Niles was not amused. "Yes... well we are brothers." He replied, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

"Isn't this a great party?" Cliff asked. "My friends are here and we're having all of this great food and alcoholic beverages. Niles, I'm guessing that you're a wine connoisseur like your brother. What do you think of this? Picked it out myself!"

Niles took the bottle from Cliff's hand almost fainting when he read the label. "Oh dear God it's just labeled _wine_!" But he no longer cared as he grabbed one of the cheap plastic wine glasses and poured himself a glass of wine. He drank it in one gulp before pouring another.

"Hey, hey Niles! You'd better take it easy there!" Cliff said.

After drinking the second glass, he stared on a third but stumbled, nearly losing his balance.

"Maybe you'd better ease up on the wine." Norm said.

But Niles was nothing short of annoyed to no end. "Look, I'm a grown man and I know exactly what I'm do-whoa!"

Norm, Cliff and Carla caught him before he fell and eased him back into his seat. And then a wave of dizziness came over him as the room began to spin.

"Oh... I think you're right." Niles groaned, his head already beginning to ache. "Perhaps I did get a little carried away. Maybe I should drink some water. I'd ask Daphne to get me some, but-."

"So what's the story with Daphne?" Carla asked.

"There's no story really." Niles replied. Not that I'd want to tell any of you. He added silently. "One night, on a balcony amid night blooming jasmine, the stars and a full moon at the Waverly Inn, she kissed me and I knew that we were meant to be together. Now if you'll excuse me..." He rose from his chair and carefully made his way to a narrow table where a large pitcher of untouched water awaited him. He proceeded to pour a glass of water, drinking it as quickly as he had the alcoholic beverages before pouring another.

"You'd better slow down there a bit Niles!" Cliff advised.

Niles glared at him through blurry eyes. "Why? It's just water and studies have shown that drinking eight glasses a day-."

Cliff looked at Carla and Norm. "Exactly." The three of them looked at Niles before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Niles demanded, annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"Nothing, nothing." Cliff said a little too quickly. "So how did you and Daphne meet?"

Niles smiled at the memory, for his first encounter with the goddess Daphne Moon was a story he could tell a thousand times over and never get tired of it. "Well, I-."

They began to laugh again and Niles forcefully set his empty glass on the table.

"All right, what's so damn funny?"

"We just think that all that water isn't good for your... _condition_, if you know what I mean!"

"No, Cliff. I'm afraid I don't." Niles said.

"But you told her, right?" Carla asked.

"Told who, what?"

"Daphne!"

"Oh... right..." Niles said, grateful to get back to his story. But apparently they were more interested in the happy ending, which he was glad to oblige. "Of course I told her! It took me seven years but I finally said those three little words."

"Don't you mean _five_ little words?" Carla corrected, trying to stifle her laughter.

Niles was completely clueless and he found himself demanding to know what was going on. "Five words is a bit elaborate to be honest. All you really need is three little words to convey-."

Finally Carla got it, although Niles was still thoroughly confused. "No, no!" She yelled. "Not that sappy stuff! The other thing! You do tell her everything right?"

Niles clinched his teeth and the handkerchief that he'd retrieved from his pocket. If he was going to lie, he certainly wasn't going to let it show. "Of course I tell her everything! She's my _wife_! But I still don't understand what_ five words_ you're talking about!"

Carla scoffed. "Gee for a guy who's a psychiatrist, you're not very bright, are you?"

"Look, I hardly need to sit here and take this nonsense, so are you going to tell me what you're talking about or not?"

"Five little words..." Carla repeated. "_Daphne-I'm-a-bed-wetter_."

Niles' entire body turned numb and cold as he felt his throat close up, making it difficult to breathe. As he listened to Frasier's so called friends laughing hysterically, Niles sunk into his chair.

His horrible childhood secret was out. And nothing would ever be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles' body temperature continued to drop and he was certain that he would be sick... as if he hadn't already been disgraced enough. He forced himself to breathe slowly and decided to play innocent.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, don't deny it!" Carla laughed. "We know all about your_ problem_!"

Her comment brought even more laughter that Niles didn't find the least bit humorous. "M-my problem... is _you_!" he retorted, feeling much the way he did when he tried with little success to stand up to a bully in school. But as he figured, his words didn't faze her and he knew that she wouldn't give up until he explained. "M-my... _problem_." He repeated. "H-how did you find about that? Frasier mentioned it on his show but there's no way you could have-."  
"Actually, Nilesy, we could." Cliff said, holding up the strangest contraption that Niles ever seen. It looked like a futuristic transistor radio.

"What is... that?" He dared to ask.

"Ah, that's the beauty of this contraption here. Wave of the future, I tell ya! The universal radio. With this little baby, you can get literally any radio station in the country! So we uh, took it upon ourselves to tune into his show. Fras has done pretty well for himself, hasn't he?"

"I..." Niles stood finding it hard to breathe as he staggered in a circle around the room.

"Something wrong there, Niles?" Norm asked.

"I- I have to go... reservations..." Niles managed to choke out while Cliff, Norm and Carla watched him in amusement.

"You mean... _go_?" Carla laughed. "By all means don't let us stop you! But what in the hell do you mean by _reservations_? Reservations for what? The men's room?"

More laughter followed as Niles pushed his way through the crowd and slipped into the foyer. For the first time since he'd gotten on the plane in Seattle he was grateful that Daphne wasn't around.

The thought pained him but it was nothing compared to what he felt at that moment; the deepest pain and mortification he'd ever felt in his life. Not only did the entire city and surrounding areas of Seattle know about his childhood secret, but now the news had spread all the way to Boston... and if word got back to Freddy...

But it was Daphne's imminent reaction that worried him most of all. He never told her... he couldn't... and besides it no longer mattered. But now... it was all coming back like some horrible nightmare of which he couldn't escape. And the fact that adults who associated with his brother found humor in his pain was just...

He bit back a sob, praying that no one saw him. He'd already been disgraced enough for one lifetime. But when a few tears escaped, he quickly and discreetly wiped them away. He had to get out of there. Any moment he would surely be missed and his family would come looking for him.

Without hesitation, he hurried out of the Somerville Town Crier and hailed the nearest taxi. Despite the taxi driver's less than conservative appearance, Niles climbed into the backseat and slammed the door.

"Take me to L'Espaliar as fast as you can, please!" He ordered. The driver turned around and glared at him. "Whoa, where's the fire buddy?"

Niles reached into his wallet and retrieved the largest denominational bill he could find. "Look, will you just take me there and step on it?"

The driver's eyes widened and he took the money. Then he stepped on the gas sending the taxi lurching foreword. As the taxi sped through the streets of Boston, Niles leaned against the backseat, blinking away tears.

"You're not from here are you?" The driver asked surprising Niles with the small talk.

"Um, no... I'm just visiting, from Seattle." He replied through clinched teeth.

The driver's eyes widened. "Seattle, huh? Long way from home."

"No kidding." Niles muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the driver snapped.

Niles' insides turned cold. The driver seemed cordial enough but one could never be too careful.

"Um, nothing. Just... get me there as quickly as possible, please."

The driver drove even faster, taking the corners as though he were a race car driver. By the time he came to a screeching halt in front of the very elegant Le' Espalier, Niles' nerves were more rattled than before.

He paid the driver and rushed into the restaurant where he was greeted warmly by Mr. Pasqual.

"Table for one, please." Niles chocked out grateful for the dim lighting that hid the tears in his eyes.

"Certainly sir. And your name?"

"Crane, Dr. Niles Crane."

Mr. Pasqual smiled. "Ah, Dr. Crane! We've been expecting you! Will the others in your party be joining us?"

"No..." Niles replied hoarsely as the tears rose in his throat. "I'll be alone."


	8. Chapter 8

When the conversation lulled, Daphne had never been so grateful for a person to stop talking. No wonder Frasier moved away from Boston. She'd go out of her bloody mind listening to these maddening people all day.

Discreetly she headed for the bar and ordered a drink for herself and one for Niles. She knew it was wrong encouraging him to drink, but she'd keep a careful eye on him. And with any luck the alcohol would soothe them both.

She could hardly wait until they could return to their hotel room, shed their clothes and resume their blissful lovemaking until they fell asleep in each other's arms and-.

"Daphne!"

She was so startled by the booming voice that she nearly spilled the drinks that were now sloshing back and forth in their glasses.

"Carla..."

"Hey Daph what are you doing over here?"

"What does it look like?" Daphne muttered under her breath. "Oh... I was just getting Niles a drink. I didn't mean to leave him for so long. I got caught in a conversation with Norm's wife Vera and-."

"Vera? Are you crazy?"

Annoyed, Daphne sighed. What business of it was Carla's who Daphne talked to? She wanted to say these very words, but she'd made a promise to her husband to be cordial. And so against her will, she smiled. "Well I excused myself as quickly as I could so that I could bring this to Niles and-where is me husband anyway?"

"I think he went to the men's room."

"Oh... well that's understandable. He did have quite a few drinks."

Carla began to laugh, causing Daphne to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No... It's just..." Carla began, hardly able to control her laughter.

"Well, I'll just go into the foyer and wait for him."

"You might be waitin' a long time." Carla replied.

Her statement caused a tinge of concern and Daphne's heart leapt.

"I don't understand."

"Well, with all that liquid inside it's probably hard for the doc to hold it in if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean but if you're referring to-."

Carla held up her hand. "Spare me, okay? But a word of advice. Don't let him drink too much water-or any water for that matter... especially before bed."

Daphne crossed her arms in front of her body. Who did this woman think she was?

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Carla merely shrugged. "When you gotta go, you gotta go..."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Daphne shouted.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

Daphne swallowed hard, feeling incredibly naive. "Tell me what?"

"About his... _problem_."

"What bloody problem?" Daphne yelled.

"Hey Norm! Cliff! Come here!" Carla yelled, waving her hand like mad. When the two men approached, Carla eyed the drinks in their hands.  
"Cliff, do you believe this? It seems Mr. _Indubitably_ here didn't tell his wife about his bed wetting!"

Daphne's mouth fell open. "H-his what?"

"His bed wetting! I can't believe he kept it from you. I mean he must hide it pretty well because you're bound to find out when you go to take the sheets off of the bed to find them soaking wet, and I don't mean from the heat!"

The three of them fell in to hysterical laughter.

"Unless he paid the maid to change them!" Norm laughed, making them all laugh even harder.

"I don't understand. Niles never mentioned-."

"Of course he didn't!" Carla said. "But I just can't believe he didn't tell you! Some husband he is!"

Daphne glared at the obnoxious threesome, letting this news sink in. "Niles is a wonderful husband and I love him very much! We tell each other everything!" She said firmly. "Perhaps he didn't feel... Oh bloody hell why am I even discussing this with you? It's none of your damn business!"

They laughed even harder but Daphne didn't find it the least bit funny. Anger rose from within and it was all she could do not to cause a scene. She swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll just head over to the loo and check on him. He's been in there a long time and I want to make sure he's all right."  
"Uh, Daphne he's not in there."

Daphne's eyes met Cliff's and she stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah, we were just talking to him and he ran out the door."

Her heart raced. "Where did he go? Did he say?"

"I dunno. Said something about reservations. Next thing I know he was gone."

Daphne's chest hurt and she found it hard to breathe. And suddenly she knew where her husband had gone. She just hoped she wasn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

As she waited rather impatiently for a taxi to arrive, tears stung her eyes. How could she have been so insensitive? He must absolutely hate her! She practically forced him to attend this ridiculous party instead of sharing a wonderful meal with the man she loved. When the taxi came to a screeching halt, she opened the door and climbed inside.

"I need to get to this address right away please." She told the driver.

He glanced at the piece of paper that she'd handed him. "L'Espaliar, huh? Fancy place! Meeting someone there?"

"Yes..." She replied, still finding it hard to breathe for wanting her husband.

"Wow, must be someone really special."

She sighed, her heart warming at the thought of him. "He's the most wonderful man in the world and I love him so much."

When the driver saw the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks he smiled sympathetically. "I'll have you there as fast as possible, ma'am."

She smiled at the driver, grateful for his kindness.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

They had barely arrived at L'Espaliar when Daphne unbuckled her seatbelt, prepared to scramble out of the taxi as quickly as she could.

"Enjoy your date, ma'am." The driver said as she handed him a handsome tip. "He's a lucky guy."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

The driver drove away and she stared at the restaurant in awe. If the front was this beautiful, she could only imagine how elegant the inside must be.

When she walked through the door, she found that reality far exceeded her imagination. The foyer alone had an incredibly romantic feel with pale pink walls, soft lighting and even softer music. She was greeted warmly by the host who smiled when he saw her.

"H-hello." She said with a nervous smile.

"How many in your party?" the man asked.

"Oh... no one... Actually I'm looking for me husband. Niles Crane?"

The man's smile disappeared, worrying her even further.

"He's here isn't he?"

"Yes, certainly ma'am, but..."

Her hand flew to her chest and it was nearly impossible to hold back her tears. "But what? Has something happened to him?"

"Just... follow me." The man said.

The tears lingered on her eyelashes as the man led her to a bare that was even more secluded than the restaurant.

"Are you certain that he's here?" she asked in a low, trembling voice.

The man pointed to the bartender. "Yes, ma'am. I showed him to the bar personally. He insisted on giving up his table to sit there. Hasn't ordered a thing all night...except sherry."

When she looked up she gasped lightly, the tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Thank you... I'll let you know if we need a table."

The relief of knowing he was there was almost draining and she went to him as slowly as possible. His back was to her but she could see him clearly, sitting on the barstool, a drink in his hand. The sight both overjoyed and worried her. He never drank this much unless he was hurting. And the thought made even more tears fall.

She moved closer and gently touched his back, careful not to frighten him. And when he turned around, her heart ached at the pained expression on his face. But he smiled just the same.

"Daphne..." He said; his voice slightly slurred.

She smiled warmly. It had only been a short time since she'd last seen him, but she was struck once again by how handsome he was. Her arms went around him and she kissed his lips. He tasted of sherry, which made her smile.

"Hello Darling, are you all right?"

"I'm wonderful!" He said a little too loudly. His slurred outburst caused a few heads to turn but she kept her gaze onto her handsome husband.

"Bartender... another one of these... and one for this beautiful angel..."

His sweet words warmed her heart and she was surprised when the bartender shook his head.

"No sir, I'm sorry. I"ll get the lady a drink but I'm afraid you've had enough. I'm sorry ma'am, but you really should take him home. He shouldn't be driving in his condition."

She opened her purse and put a few dollars into the bartender's hand. "You're absolutely right. We're not driving but me husband's had a rough evening and I should get him back to the hotel. Thank you so much for taking care of him."

"My pleasure ma'am." The bartender said with a smile.

Daphne turned to Niles and kissed his cheek. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home."

He turned to her in surprise. "Home? But our flight's not until-."

She smiled and touched his cheek, unable to resist kissing his sweet lips once more. "Our hotel, I mean. Our home while we're in Boston."

"Oh... all right." He said, looking as though he didn't quite understand.

Keeping her arm firmly around his waist, she led him out of the bar past the host stand where the host immediately took notice of their leaving.

"Hey Pasqual!" Nile yelled, much to the man's embarrassment.

"Dr. Crane, you're leaving! Is something wrong?"

Niles stumbled near the doorway, but Daphne caught him just before he fell, causing Pasqual even more distress. "Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Daphne smiled. "I'm afraid me husband isn't feeling too well."

"Oh dear..." Pasqual said. "What can I do to make it up to you? What about your dinner?"

"It's not your fault." Daphne said. "He wasn't feeling well before and well... please don't think it's your fault. This is a lovely restaurant and I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

As they walked out of L'Espaliar, Daphne held tightly to her husband and hailed a cab. When it arrived, they climbed inside where she held him even closer. And she vowed that she'd never let him go again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Four Seasons Boston was a welcome sight and Daphne entwined her fingers with Niles' as they walked into the lobby. Apparantly Niles had already made quite an impression as the staff greeted them by name. She smiled warmly and led him to the elevator.

"Enjoying your stay in Boston, Mrs. Crane?" The bell attendant called to her.

She smiled and squeezed Niles' hand. "Yes. We're having a lovely time."

When they reached the elevator, she pushed the call button, willing the doors to open. And when they did, she ushered Niles inside once again praying that the elevator would hurry as it whisked them to the top floor.

As quickly as possible, they made their way to the room and within seconds they were walking through the door.

"Here we are, darling." Daphne said. "Now, just make yourself comfortable."

Dutifully he sat on the bed and attempted to loosen his tie, but his trembling hands made it impossible. Sensing his distress, Daphne slipped off her shoes and walked to the bed, kneeling in front of him, smiling. "

Here... Let me help you with that." In an almost suggestive way, she began loosening his tie, slowly pulling it away from his collar. "There... does that feel better?"

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes on the floor.

"I thought so." She said with a smile. "Now... Let's get that jacket off of you." In the same manner, she slid the jacket off of his shoulders, lifting his arms to remove the sleeves as though he were a child.

"And now... for this shirt." she whispered, her voice soft and breathy. Her desire for him escalated as she reached for his chest and began to unbutton the buttons on his designer shirt, made all the more difficult by the trembling of her fingers. And when she reached the last button, it was all she could do not to slide the shirt away from his chest and kiss him passionatlely, making her intentions clear.

But as she looked into his tear filled eyes, she found that she couldn't take advantage of him, despite the fact that they were married and she was certain that he wouldn't object. Instead she kissed his neck, letting her lips linger above his collar bone.

"I love you, sweetheart." she whispered. "I'm so sorry you're hurting."

And it was her words that caused her composure to falter.

Tears filled her eyes and she drew him close, gently stroking his back. But to her dismay, he quickly pulled out of her arms.

"Niles, sweetheart? Are you all right?"

He nodded wordlessly and she rose to her feet. "I'll get you some ice water."

Fighting the tears that were dangerously close to falling, she crossed the room and filled a glass with ice water.  
"Here, darling. Drink this." She said, as she handed him the glass.

But he admantly shook his head. "I-I can't..."

"All right. I'll just put it here for later."

"It was a medical condition, Daphne!"

His pain-filled words made her spin around and go to him once more. And suddenly she felt guilty for leaving him, even for the short time it had taken her to retrieve and return the glass of ice water. She knelt in front of him and took his hands, lacing his fingers through hers.

"It was a medical condition." He said again, his voice quivering. Tears slid down his cheeks and she softly stroked his face.

"I... outgrew it." he continued. "Y-years ago, but..."

When he began to sob, she rose to her feet and sat on the bed beside him. "Come here, sweetheart." She held him close, her hand moving up and down his back. "It's all right." she whispered, her words making him cry even harder. She could feel his rapid heartbeat and his staggared breathing as he clung to her.

She didn't say a word, but waited for him to speak. But the silence lasted far too long. And finally she felt that she had to say something.

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts, and I'm so sorry." She whispered against his neck. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand."

He drew back slightly and looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Daphne... that I never told you."

She brushed a tear from his cheek. "Hush now. That's nonsense. You have every right to keep something like this to yourself. But I love you and I'm here for you, always. I would never judge you or make you feel ashamed."

"But Frasier-."

"Niles, I'm so sorry that he humiliated you. I love your brother but he had no right to-"  
When her words were stopped with a kiss, she gasped in surprise.

"He had every right. He didn't mention my name, but it wasn't fair of me to blame him."  
"But how on earth did-"  
"Carla, Norm and Cliff find out?"

She couldn't help but smile at the way he'd finished her sentence. They really were soulmates.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Well it seems that Cliff has some kind of contraption that allows him to get any radio station in the country. I can understand them wanting to hear Frasier's show. They just... picked an unfortunate time to listen."

Daphne's tears trickled down her cheeks and the anger rushed through her.

"But that's no excuse, Niles! Frasier upset you and those... horrible friends of his hurt you deeply! If I never see those idiots again, it'll be too late! The way they were laughing..."

Niles looked into her eyes with the utmost concern. "Daphne, they didn't-"

"They were horrible, Niles! The way Carla was carrying on about your visits to the men's room and her advice about not letting you drink too much water! And I had no idea what she meant until..."

"I'm sorry." he whispered, lowering his head. "I guess you think less of me now."

She took his face into her hands, squeezing gently as she turned his gaze toward her.

"Niles Crane, you listen to me. I love you with all me heart and there is nothing you could ever say or do to make me stop. You're the most wonderful man in the world and you've made me happier than I've ever dreamed. Please don't be ashamed of something that happened to you so long ago. It happens to a lot of people; even adults. Please believe me when I say that I love you more than anything or anyone on earth and nothing will ever change that."

He began to sob and she held him close, rubbing his back as he cried relentlessly against her shoulder. "It's all right..." She whispered. "Daphne's here. Just let it out. I've got you."

He cried for a long time, unleashing years of pain that he'd kept inside. And not once did she let go. She couldn't.

Finally his tears subsided and he slowly drew back. "I love you, Daphne."

She kissed him tenderly. "I love you too, sweetheart."

The kisses deepened, becoming more and more passionate and her hands made their way to his shirt. She slid the white material off of his shoulders, and her fingers massaged his strong back. She arched her neck, sighing as his lips moved downward from her mouth to her chin, making their way into the hollow of her throat. His hands moved to her back, and she felt him slowly unzipping her material fell away from her shoulders and she eased it off of her body, letting it fall to the floor.

Soon they were entangled in the sheets, making love as they never had before.


	11. Chapter 11

They were on their second round of lovemaking when they were startled by a knock on the door. Daphne bolted up right and glanced at her husband.

"Wh-who is it?"

"It's Frasier." said the muffled voice. "Is Niles there?"

Daphne smiled and she cradled Niles' face in her hands, kissing him tenderly. "He certainly is!"

"Look, I know it's late but I really need to speak to him." Frasier replied.

Niles shook his head but Daphne kissed his lips. "It's all right. Don't worry." She whispered.

Reluctantly they climbed out of bed and wrapped themselves in the plush hotel robes. Daphne took Niles' hand and together they went to answer the door.

Frasier and Martin stood before them, wearing solemn expressions.

"Hello, Frasier. Martin." Daphne said, feeling resentment toward them.

"Daphne, I-."

Frasier stopped mid-sentence. "Are we... interrupting something?"

Daphne and Niles exchanged looks. "Actually you are." Daphne said. "Something wonderful, in fact. But I have a feeling that this is more important."

"We can come back later." Martin said.

"No." Niles replied. "It's fine, isn't it Daphne?"

She smiled in an effort to hide her worry and kissed him again. "Of course it is. I'll leave you alone to talk. I'll just be in the other room, reading."

"Actually Daphne, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay." Frasier said. "This concerns you as well."

"Oh...all right."

She sat down on the bed next to Niles while Martin made himself comfortable on the loveseat. Frasier, however, chose to pace the room.

"Niles... I've done something that I'm not very proud of and I'm afraid I owe you a huge apology. You see, when I spilled your secret on my show, I was merely trying to help a troubled caller by painting a metaphor on which to build a resolution. Obviously I didn't name names, but I should have known that you'd be listening. I know that I hurt you, Niles and I know how painful that childhood experience was. I saw how the kids would mock you; the extra loads of laundry that Mom was always doing-especially in the morning as she sent us off to school... I never said anything but I knew what was going on."

"What do you mean _you never said anything_?" Niles retorted. "You said _plenty_!"

"All right, I admit I was pretty harsh back then-."

"Back then?" Daphne shouted. When she rose from the bed, Niles gently pushed her back down again and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Frasier. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Niles. Mom never said a word about what she was doing but I knew what was going on what with the endless medications and doctor visits, the prolonged visits to the boy's room at school. Niles, what it boils down to is that I'm sorry for bringing up something that was so painful, and I promise it will never happen again."

To Daphne's amazement, Niles smiled and rose from the bed, making no secret of what he was about to do. And she would have none of it.

In a surge of anger, she grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit on the bed. "Niles Crane what are you doing?"

He glanced at her in surprise. "I..."

"You were going to forgive him, weren't you?"

He opened his mouth but no words came.

"I..."

"Bloody hell Niles, how could you? I won't forgive your brother for this... Ever! He has no idea what he put us through... put you through. The pain and humiliation... When you were crying in me arms earlier, I just couldn't stand seeing..."

Her voice broke and when she began to cry, it was Niles who held her, just as she had held him only a few hours before.

"Look...maybe we should go." Martin said. "This whole trip was a bad idea. I'm sorry we bothered you kids. You gonna be all right?"

Daphne felt Niles nodding and she clung to him even more, burying her face against his chest. But then she released her husband and turned to Martin.

"Thank you." She whispered when he hugged her tentatively.

Martin smiled and patted Niles' shoulder. "I'm sorry, son."

Niles looked at his father in surprise.

"I'm sorry for making this incident seem less than it was. I know how much it hurt you to go through that and I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive. At least your mother knew how to make everything better and I wish to hell she was here right now. God, I miss her."

Niles hugged his father. "I miss her too, Dad."

Daphne hugged Martin again, holding him a little longer than normal. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. I love you."

And then she turned to Frasier. "I'm sorry too, for lashing out. But your bloody friends-."

Frasier rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... about that...I have something to say."

He was silent for a long moment, barely making eye contact with either of them, and when it seemed to last forever, Daphne's anger returned.

"Well, go on!" She yelled. "Either say what you came here to say or leave us alone! Niles has been through enough hell for one night without the likes of you-."

"Daphne, please don't cry." Frasier said softly.

"I can't help it!" She yelled as the tears fell more rapidly. "All I can think of are the horrible things that your bloody friends said to me about the man I love! And I can only imagine what they said to him! He was so... hurt... I've never seen him so..."

"It's all right, my love." Niles whispered from behind her, encircling her in his arms. But Daphne was unfazed by the romantic gesture.

"No, it's not all right!" she yelled, staring at Frasier. "How could you even associate with people like that? The way they were laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world!"

"Daphne, I can't speak for Carla, Norm or Cliff, but they were out of line!" Frasier said. "The alcohol was flowing freely, the-."

"Oh spare me your bloody excuses!" Daphne yelled.

Martin grabbed Frasier's arm. "Fras, maybe we should just go."

"But Dad, I-."

With a sympathetic look at Daphne and Niles, Martin coaxed Frasier out of the room, leaving the husband and wife alone once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Daphne leaned her head against Niles' and closed her eyes, sighing when he kissed her cheek.

"Are you all right, my love?" He whispered.

But she shook her head, unable to lie to him. "No..."

He took her into his arms and held her as the tears fell softly onto her cheeks, dampening his robe. The feeling was blissful but she quickly raised her head when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get that." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"Dad..."

"May I come in, Son?"

"Sure." Niles replied, opening the door wider to allow his father to step inside. "Is something wrong?"

"Look, this isn't going to take long, but I have some things I want to say."

"Of course. Have a seat." Daphne said. "Martin, I'm sorry for speaking to Frasier that way, but-."

Martin sat on the sofa and held up his hand. "Don't apologize. He needed to hear it. He's been a damn fool. His apology was crap. I know how he meant well and I believe that he's genuinely sorry for what he did, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him think that everything's all hearts and flowers now, because God knows it's not!"

"Dad..."

"I knew this was a bad idea and I should have never agreed to come on this trip! And now I wish I hadn't!" Martin grumbled.

"Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry for the way those damn friends of Frasier's treated you!"

Daphne sighed deeply as the hurtful words and laughter of Cliff, Norm and Carla came back to her.

"Martin if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about those bloody people anymore! I-."

When she bit back a sob, Niles returned to her and held her close. "Dad, pheraps its best if-."

But Martin shook his head. "I'm sorry son, but I can't let this go. I owe you both a big apology."

"This wasn't your fault, Dad. What could you possibly be apologizing for?"

"Because, Niles... I stood back and let this happen. I saw the way they were tearing into you about a subject that was none of their damn business! And you, Daphne... The way they were carrying on like it was the funniest damn thing they'd ever heard! They should get down on their knees and beg your forgiveness, which I hope you don't give them. But even if they don't, I'm going to apologize. I should have said something right then and there insteasd of watching it happen, but I didn't."

"It's okay, Dad. We understand."

"No Niles, you don't understand. After Daphne ran out the way she did, I realized what a damn fool I was. So I marched right over to those morons and gave them a piece of my mind! I told them that they were lauging about something that happened a long time ago and that my son is smart, well-adjusted and most of all, happy. I made damn sure that they felt some remorse for what they put you thorugh."

"But Frasier thinks-."

"I don't give a damn what Frasier thinks!" Martin said. "You're my sons and anyone who messes with them is goingb to have to deal with me! I may be old, but that doesn't mean I don't love my boys enough to protect them-and you too, Daphne."

Niles blinked back tears and hugged his father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son. And I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Come here, old man." Daphne said, engulfing Martin into her arms. "You may drive me crazy sometimes but I still love you."  
Martin smiled. "Aw, come on. I drive you crazy all the time!"

Daphne laughed and kissed his cheek. "You've got that right!"

When he was gone, Daphne slipped the Do Not Disturb sign onto the door and closed it quietly. Alone at last, she turned to Niles with a mischievous grin.

"Now... where were we?"

He smiled and kissed her hand, leading her back to the bed. Their robes lay at their feet as they entangled themselves in the sheets resuming their lovemaking.

"You're so beautiful." Niles sighed, pleasuring her in every way possible.

But what pleased her most of all was that her husband was happy again.


	13. Chapter 13

The moonlight streamed into the hotel room, casing a beautiful glow across the carpet. But nothing was as beautiful as the man who held her in his arms, his bare chest resting against hers.

She closed her eyes sighing, as he ran his fingers through her hair, releasing the scent of her perfume and shampoo. His breathing slowed, as though the scent was the most heavenly fragrance on earth.

"I love you, Niles..."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "And I love you, Da-." He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "Daphne, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No..." She lied, quickly turning away from him. But she felt his fingertips on her chin, turning her toward him.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, kissing her nose.

"Because..." She sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Niles."

"What on earth are you apologizing for? Daphne, do you have any idea how wonderful you are? When I was hurting you treated me with such kindness and compassion-."

"This is my fault!"

"No..." He whispered brushing the hair from her face before kissing her lips once more. "Don't even think it."

She propped herself on her elbow and stared at him. "But it's true, Niles! I was so insistent about you making up with your brother that I insisted on us going to that bloody party! And then those horrible, awful people made you feel small and ashamed and-."

When she began to cry he drew her close, whispering sweet words of comfort as he stroked her hair.

"Don't think about that. Think about us and how much I love you."

She raised her head to look at him, kissing his sweet lips once more.

"It was hard..." he continued. "Going through such an ordeal during my childhood but I outgrew it. My only fear is that our son or daughter will inherit my problem and be ridiculed the way I was. I couldn't bear to watch our child go through such a painful experience and-."

She silenced him with a series of kisses that left them both breathless. And when the kisses ended, they held each other in silence, listening to the rhythm of each other's hearts, combined with the rise and fall of their breathing.

"Niles?" Daphne said suddenly. "You know, it's still early. Perhaps you could make a phone call and get us a table at L'Espaliar? It's such a lovely restaurant and I know how much you were looking foreword to taking me there."

Niles was clearly intrigued. "Well, Mr. Pasqual did say that he wanted to make it up to me."

Daphne eagerly climbed out of bed and reached for her robe. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

But Niles' hand was in hers, preventing her from moving any further and she turned to him.

"Is something wrong?"

Niles grinned. "Actually to tell you the truth, I'm not very hungry right now."

"And we haven't exactly finished what we stared here." Daphne added. "Perhaps we can have dinner later."

Niles lifted the sheet allowing her to climb back into bed and snuggle against him. And in the heat of passion he kissed her deeply, staring into her eyes. "Why don't we just skip dinner all together? You can wait until breakfast, right?"

The suggestion surprised her, for it wasn't like him to skip meals. "I suppose so, but what made you change your mind?"

He gave her a playful grin. "Well, my love...I'm afraid that this is going to take a while."

They laughed and entangled their bodies once more as their passion resumed, carrying them into the morning light.

**THE END**


End file.
